


Holiday Decor

by Anonymous



Series: 12 Days of Christmas... but like gay [7]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Or rather a lack thereof, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, They/Them Pronouns for Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What was Dark, if not an entity of aesthetics?
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor (Who Killed Markiplier?)/Male Reader, Darkiplier/Male Reader
Series: 12 Days of Christmas... but like gay [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567090
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	Holiday Decor

"Hey Dark, come in." ______ moved aside so Dark could step inside the apartment.

This was much more casual than Dark was used to. It wasn't a meeting and they weren't going to some outlandishly fancy restaurant. They were just hanging out.

They had never done that as Dark before.

They didn't know if they should either. It was only ______, but it had been years, _decades_ even, since they'd seen each other. And they weren't really the same people anymore, if either of them could be considered people at this point.

"Uh, make yourself at home. I thought we could order in," Dark nodded along with everything ______ suggested, only vaguely listening. He'd said something or other about take out and a movie. 

His apartment didn't look how they thought it would. It was much cleaner than he thought it would be. ______ had always been bad at keeping things tidy. It drove them - no, _him_ , Damien. It drove Damien crazy when they were together.

There was still clutter. Most of it half-assed holiday decorations. Or at least what ______ considered decorations.

He put some Santa hats on the various plants he had, a few Christmas themed candles were set out, and tinsel was loosely thrown around the coffee table. In Dark's opinion, you could hardly consider that decorating. 

They didn't go all out, like some of the other egos, but they'd at the very least put a tree up. ______ apartment wasn't big enough for a full sized tree, but even if it was, he probably wouldn't bother. 

**"You're apartment is truly sad."**

They used to have this "argument" this every December. Damien liked to decorate a lot more than ______. He thought it was important for the Christmas spirit to be alive and well in a home. ______ thought that was bullshit reason and decorating was a waste of time. But ______ was also barely ever home, so Damien just did what he wanted when it came to decorations. 

"Thanks, I try." 

**"No, seriously. Not even a tree? There are fake ones, some only a foot or so tall."**

______ chuckled. "Well, if I had known you had kept your strong opinions on Christmas decorations after all this time, I probably would've dressed the place up a bit more." 

Dark let out a small 'hmmpf' sound.

"What? Do you _want_ to spend time decorating my apartment," be lifted his hands, to use air quotes, "'properly'?"

Although ______ was being sarcastic, they liked the idea. What was Dark, if not an entity of aesthetics? 

They smiled. **"Maybe."**

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write these in the order I posted them. This is one of the last ones I wrote and I realize (1) none of these are good and (2) most of them are barely Christmas related. But holy fuck these were so fun to write. Like I did it to challenge myself and writing these were some the most fun I've had writing in a while. 
> 
> To anyone who might read this, I hope your holiday season has been a good one so far. Thanks for reading. _Cheers!_


End file.
